


Drarry One Shot

by connoissuer_of_sorts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connoissuer_of_sorts/pseuds/connoissuer_of_sorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy and Hermione set up Draco and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drarry One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple one shot. Set in Eighth Year. Enjoy!

It was a normal day in the Slytherin common room when he was asked. His best friend, Pansy Parkinson, had suspicioned that Draco had a crush on someone and that someone was none other than Harry Potter. So, she asked. When he confirmed her accusation, she immediately wanted to know why. And there is where the problem arose…

Six Months Earlier…

“C’mon Draco, I know you like someone! Just tell me who it is!”

Pansy whined whilst trying to snag Draco’s potions book away from him. The two were alone in the common room at the time and Pansy was determined to figure just who it was that Draco had a crush on. She wanted him to be happy, and that meant getting him a boyfriend. He’d come out to her and Blaise about a year prior, claiming that he had a crush on some Ravenclaw. That hadn't lasted long, but now Draco was positively glowing every time he walked into the Great Hall, just like he had then. 

“No, Pans, I’m not telling. You’ll just make fun of me…”

Draco muttered, trying to pull his book back to his lap. He was determined to get some last minute studying in before the Potions test the next day. It was his “Eighth Year” after the war and was going to really focus on his studies so he could possibly find work somewhere in the Wizarding world. He was determined to do well this year and Snape was being extremely tough on everyone to try and catch them up as quickly as possible. He was studying to be a healer now, seeing as a ministry job was out of the question but he wanted to help people. 

Draco huffed yet again when Pansy got a hold of his book, tossing it across the room. There was no escaping now; she’d most likely make him spill everything. This was not going to end well. 

“Draco, just tell me. I won’t make fun of you I swear. You can tell me.”

Pansy said gently, placing her hand on top of Draco’s. She just wanted to know who was making Draco so happy, so she could bring them together. 

“It’s Potter.”

Draco whispered, head hanging. He brought his hands down to his lap, fiddling with his fingers. Pansy just sat there in shock. Draco Malfoy had a crush on Harry Potter, his sworn enemy? It was unheard of. 

“You know, Dray, it makes sense. You were covering your crush with animosity and maybe he was too. I need to talk to Granger, but I think I might just have an idea on how to get you two together. “

Draco stared dumbfounded at Pansy. She was cool with it? ‘Well that’s certainly not what I was expecting.’ Draco thought to himself. Maybe this could work; Pansy was good at bringing people together. She was the one who brought Blaise and Neville together just a month earlier. Maybe this could work…

 

*In the Gryffindor common room*

“No ‘Mione. I’m not going to tell you. Your smart, figure it out. I gave you a huge clue. Who is the least likely person for me to like, huh?”

Harry huffed, sick of being pestered by his friend. He just wanted to study on the different wand cores and what woods they were best paired with. He was hoping to become a wandmaker when school was over. Most people thought he’d be an Auror but he’d had enough life or Death situations. Next option was a Healer, but he just didn’t have the people skills. So, he thought he might try wandmaking. He found through his studies that the minuscule differences between the woods and cores and lengths were extremely interesting. You can really learn a lot about someone from their wand. 

“Is it… Harry is it Malfoy?”

Hermione asked quietly, almost positive she was right. Harry just nodded his head. He was rather ashamed but knew he couldn’t lie to Hermione. Soon he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by his friend, her brown hair nearly suffocating him.

“Harry, just know I completely support you. It’s perfectly fine. It almost makes sense. How could I have missed it?! You were covering your feelings with hatred, and he was most likely doing the same.”

Hermione exclaimed, pulling away from Harry. Harry just stared at her shocked. Did she just suggest Draco liked him back? It was improbable! Inconceivable! But maybe it could happen. Just maybe.

 

*Back in the Slytherin common room*

 

“DRACO! Get your but in here! You now have a date with Potter you have to get ready for. Come on you lazy arse, I have to make sure you look perfect!”

Pansy called from her dorm room to Draco, who was doing some research into different healing techniques for younger patients who are terminally ill. He would love to work with kids and especially ones with cancer or some other terminal illness.

“I’M COMING. Good Merlin woman, calm down. I’m already halfway to perfect, it shouldn't take long.”

Draco joked as he entered Pansy’s bathroom. Smirking, Pansy ordered Draco to sit down on the stool in front of the sink. After an hour of work, Pansy finally had every single hair placed perfectly on Draco’s head. She left it natural, letting it fall around his face so it would frame it. He then got him changed into a casual grey cashmere sweater, tight black jeans and his Slytherin scarf. 

“There. Now, go meet him on the Quidditch Pitch. He should be there now, according to what Hermione told me.”

“Hermione? So you’re on a first name basis now?”

Draco was obviously unsure; what if this was all a set up? 

“Yes, now go! He’s probably waiting.”

Pansy nagged, tapping an imaginary watch on her wrist. She was very much a mother figure in Draco’s life. Yes he had his mother, but she just wasn’t like Pansy. She didn’t care for him and look out for him like Pansy did. They just didn’t have the connection he and Pansy had. 

It didn’t take long for Draco to make his way out to the pitch, he tended to walk fast, even jog, when he was nervous and in a hurry, so he practically ran through the halls to get out to the field in time before Harry became impatient or even left. By the time he got to the showers he was panting. He stopped to get his breathing under control before calmly and coolly walking out toward the center of the pitch where the Golden Boy stood carrying a basket and what seemed to be a blanket. He was dressed quite nice however rather casual like Draco had. His Gryffindor jumper (“Bloody Gryffindor pride”), tight fitting grey jeans and recently repaired converse (“Because you know how Draco would react to those atrocities you call shoes!” Hermione had shrieked whilst aiming her wand at his ratty converse.) He looked rather dashing with his hair relatively tamed and glasses updated to a more contemporary frame; black and rectangular, much like muggle “Hipster Glasses.” Draco thought he looked absolutely adorable. 

“Hello, Po- Harry.”

Draco said with the absence of his usual sneer and bitter hatred laced in his voice. Harry smiled warmly and waved, walking over to meet Draco.

“Hi, Draco, you look nice. Well, c’mon, follow me.”

Harry replied once he was in front of Draco, nodding his head back toward the Gryffindor stands as he turned around. Draco followed, fighting the urge to snort at the idea of eating in the GRYFFINDOR stands. The pair made their way past the goalposts, storage room, and showers before finally exiting just in front of the Forbidden Forest. 

“We’re going to the Forbidden Forest? Oh how romantic! Do you know anything about dating?”

Draco remarked almost angrily. He should be leading and they certainly shouldn't be headed to the forest. 

“Look, Draco, I want this to be nice, so if you’ll give me two minutes you’ll understand why we’re going to the forest.”

Harry replied, annoyance evident in his voice. Draco sighed; he did want to enjoy tonight as best he could. He would do his best to keep his rude outbursts to himself. 

“Just a little bit farther… Okay, close your eyes and stay right there. I’ll be back; I have to go set the basket down, okay?”

Harry said, running off into the clearing if front of him. Draco did as he was told and stayed put with his eyes shut. Soon enough Harry returned, grabbing Draco’s arm and pulling him forward. He quickly led the blond over to a small blanket with a picnic set out on it. There were candles lit and little fairy lights draped in the trees and bushes. Off to the side there was a lake with a small waterfall leading into it. It was absolutely gorgeous; Draco didn’t think the Boy Who Lived had it in him to be so romantic. It was almost perfect, minus one candle just wouldn’t stay lit. Harry tried about three times before Draco pushed his hand down; prying his wand out of the death grip it was in. 

“It’s okay, just leave it be. This is amazing Harry, thank you. I’m quite impressed.”

Draco said, nodding in approval. Harry smiled and blushed a red to rival Gryffindor’s house color. Draco smiled at Harry’s embarrassment; it made Draco happy he could do that to the raven haired boy. 

The two ate in silence, just enjoying the other’s company. It was nice, to just be with each other, not fighting but being civil. Draco finished first, setting his plate aside and taking another sip of butter beer from the glass Harry had poured for him. Soon after Harry finished up, placing his and Draco’s plates back in the basket and moving it aside. 

“So, do you want to, like, talk or what?”

Harry started awkwardly. He didn’t exactly know what to do at this point. 

“Or I could snog you, if you’re cool with that?”

Draco replied, scooting closer to the now uncharacteristically shy Gryffindor. Harry looked up at Draco in shock; he didn’t think Draco would be so straightforward. Before Harry could comprehend what was happening he was lifted up into Draco’s lap and being pulled into a sweet embrace by said Slytherin. It was sudden but Harry quickly adjusted, smiling brightly. He was always a sucker for someone who took charge. Someone who would cuddle him, not the other way around. He preferred being dominated, surprisingly. He was definitely a bottom; he’d never done well as a top. 

Draco was shocked at just how light Harry was, it was as if he hadn't been eating, which he hadn't been. He certainly didn’t like it and was going to interrogate him but decided not to; that would be saved for when they were dating. He had always been a concerned boyfriend. Draco pulled back from the embrace, laying his hands on Harry’s cheeks, pulling his face close, leaning his forehead against Harry’s. 

“You don’t know how long I've wanted this.”

Draco murmured, moving centimeters closer to Harry’s face, his breath hitching. He was so close. Then finally, all the years of hatred vanished from the boys’ minds as their lips met in a unique harmony. They kissed with an unrivaled passion. They both smiled unbreakable smiles as they pulled back, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed. 

“That was…”

Harry began, unable to finish. He was completely overtaken with surging love and joy. 

“Perfect, like you.”

Draco finished for him, throwing in a blush inducing complement. He smirked as Harry buried his face into his neck, pushing as much of himself against Draco as he could. He wanted, needed this. He couldn’t be alone anymore. Draco smiled wide as he wrapped his arms around Harry, nuzzling his nose into Harry’s untamable mane. This was just the beginning of a promisingly beautiful relationship, and the pair couldn’t have been happier. 

~Le End.


End file.
